Please, Don't Leave Me
by Nemaja
Summary: Lors d'un cours de sport, Marley se blesse gravement. Kitty, folle de peur, accourt auprès d'elle, et la supplie de se réveiller. OS Karley.


_Bonjour :)_

_Je sors aujourd'hui de mes sentiers habituels pour vous offrir un petit OS sur le Karley (Kitty/Marley). J'espère que cela vous plaira, même si j'écris rarement des OS, et que vous passerez un bon moment. Un grand merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir testé ceci, et pour m'avoir prêté son pairing favori :p. Si vous aimez le Karley allez voir ses OS qui sont bien meilleurs que celui-ci ^^. _

_Merci d'avance pour votre lecture._

* * *

**J'étais si près de toi**  
**Que j'ai commis tant de fautes**  
**Je n'ai pas vu venir le froid**  
**S'abattre sur nos côtes**  
**J'étais si près de toi**  
**Que je te déchirais sans prendre note**

Miossec - Pentecôte

* * *

C'était un mardi ordinaire parmi tant d'autres sur Lima. Il tombait une fine pluie de mars qui rendait tout le monde d'humeur maussade. Kitty Wilde ne faisait pas exception à la règle. La jeune femme était en effet d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui la rendait encore plus cruelle avec ses camarades qu'à l'ordinaire. Reine du lycée, elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle se comportait comme une garce, et cela lui plaisait de savoir qu'elle était crainte, admirée. Elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de qui elle voulait. Impossible de la faire tomber de son piédestal croyait-on, elle ne semblait pas avoir de faiblesse cachée. Rien de honteux qu'un scandale pouvait faire éclater au grand jour. Mais comme tout le monde, Kitty avait pourtant son secret. Elle était juste particulièrement douée pour le cacher. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment, personne ne pouvait révéler son talon d'Achille. Cette faiblesse tenait en un seul mot, et elle avait tout fait pour tenter de l'éradiquer de son être.

Marley.

Jolie, brunette aux yeux bleus. Gentille au point le plus extrême. Son contraire, son antithèse, son amour interdit. Kitty était tombée sous son charme dès le début. Le visage de Marley s'était gravé dans son âme et n'avait plus voulu en ressortir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cet amour. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le courage d'admettre au monde entier qu'elle aimait les filles, et surtout qu'elle aimait cette fille. Elle était populaire, avait tout fait pour l'être, pour ne pas décevoir ses parents, pour avoir l'impression de maîtriser sa vie en maîtrisant l'image qu'elle donnait aux autres. La blonde était incapable d'abandonner tout cela, même si son souhait inavoué le plus cher aurait été de tout avouer à Marley et d'espérer qu'elle l'aime en retour.

Alors, elle avait tout fait pour lutter contre cela. Les brimades, les slushies, les insultes, juste pour se convaincre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait rejoint le Glee Club espérant la faire sombrer, afin qu'elle parte d'ici, loin très loin, et qu'elle puisse oublier son visage d'ange. Rien n'y avait fait, Marley avait révélé une force d'âme insoupçonnée, et Kitty s'était mise à culpabiliser de plus en plus, alternant entre moments de remords et volonté de faire disparaître Marley par tous les moyens.

Ce mardi de mars aurait pu être la suite de tous les jours d'avant, identique. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il constituerait une telle étape, qu'il y aurait désormais un avant et un après.

* * *

Le mardi matin, la classe de Kitty et de Marley avaient cours de sport. Compte tenu du temps pluvieux à cette période de l'année, les activités d'intérieur étaient privilégiées. Il faisaient donc de l'escalade sur le mur du lycée. Kitty, très sportive, avait la légèreté d'une danseuse quand elle gravissait, agrippant solidement les prises sans jamais vraiment hésiter, comme si cela ne lui demandait aucun effort. Elle ne tardait jamais à rejoindre le sommet, et, lorsqu'elle se laissait redescendre par son assureur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers Marley durant quelques secondes, presque inconsciemment, juste pour voir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'en mordait la lèvre après, espérant que personne n'avait vu ce regard coupable. Mais ses yeux finissaient toujours par retourner se poser sur Marley.

A un moment, alors que Kitty s'était attaquée à une voie un peu plus difficile qu'auparavant et qu'elle réfléchissait donc à sa prise suivante, concentrée, un cri strident se fit entendre, suivi par le bruit terrifiant d'un corps s'écrasant sur les tapis. Un grand silence vint ensuite. Kitty lâcha immédiatement le mur, ayant peur d'avoir reconnu cette voix, et se retourna précipitamment pour regarder ce qui c'était passé. Son intuition, pour son plus grand malheur, s'était révélée juste.

Marley gisait sur le sol, le bras tordu selon un angle bizarre, et du sang goûtait lentement d'un plaie qu'elle avait dû se faire à la tête, formant une flaque qui grossissait sur le tapis. Son assureur était auprès d'elle, n'osant pas la toucher. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait. Le prof lui-même n'était pas là, s'étant absenté pour quelques minutes, pour faire des photocopies ou quelque chose comme ça. Aucune importance pour Kitty. Marley était blessée, peu-être gravement, peut-être qu'elle allait... Le sang de Kitty ne fit qu'un tour, l'angoisse la prenant aux tripes et elle hurla de toute la force de ces poumons:

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarley !

Elle commença à secouer la corde, à se débattre pour s'extirper et à insulter son assureur, qui semblant sonné, ne la descendait pas :

- Mais descends moi, putain ! Grouille-toi, espèce de bouffon !

Celui-ci reporta alors son attention sur Kitty, et obéit à ses ordres, comme un robot. Sitôt à terre, celle-ci couru auprès de Marley, qui était maintenant entourée de plusieurs personnes. Le professeur arrivait, quelqu'un était allé le chercher visiblement. Complètement aveuglée par sa peur, Kitty devenait comme folle, bousculait tout le monde pour arriver vers celle qui l'avait touchée au cœur :

- Cassez-vous, j'ai besoin de la voir, j'ai besoin qu'elle se réveille, j'ai besoin d'elle. Alors, bougez ! Il faut qu'elle aille bien, il faut qu'elle se réveille... Laissez-moi passer !

Et comme malgré tout c'était Kitty, on la laissa passer, un regard commun d'incompréhension sur tous les visages. Lorsqu'elle fut à coté d'elle, elle prit la tête de Marley sur ses genoux, la retournant doucement sur le dos, poussant avec rage l'assureur de la brune: " Va-t'en ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est tombée !". Elle commença à la bercer, sans même remarquer les larmes qui coulaient, lui obscurcissant la vue. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part Marley qui restait inconsciente. Kitty se fichait de savoir comment c'était arrivé, elle voulait juste que la brune sorte de ses limbes. Sinon, la blonde pourrait en mourir, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Mais le sang continuait de couler et les yeux bleus d'être clos. Alors, Kitty commença à parler, litanie décousue exprimant le désespoir le plus profond :

- Réveille-toi Marl', réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler, de te voir rire. J'ai été horrible, j'ai été atroce parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que mon seul souhait est de passer ma vie à tes cotés. je voulais te faire payer l'attirance que tu exerçais sur moi. J'ai été stupide, mais j'avais tellement peur de ce que je ressentais. Mais je m'en fous maintenant, du regard des autres. Je veux juste que tu te réveilles, je veux juste serrer dans mes bras. Ne me laisse pas Marley. J'ai besoin de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un. Reviens, sors de tes ténèbres, t'es plus forte qu'elles. S'il te plait, réveille-toi. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Je t'aime...

Le miracle se produisit alors. Les paupières de la brune tressaillirent, comme si les paroles de Kitty l'avait ramenée à la vie. Cette dernière soupira de soulagement, laissant ses larmes librement couler sur ses joues. Marley s'était réveillée. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle la serra doucement contre elle, l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle se releva ensuite doucement, et plongea ses yeux, dans ceux de Marley.

- K-K-Kitty ?

Un regard d'incompréhension tout d'abord, puis Marley sourit faiblement.

- Tout est devenu noir...

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est fini. Je suis là, je ne partirais plus jamais.

- Je sais... Je t'entendais parler même si ta voix me semblait lointaine... C'est vrai ?

- Plus vrai que tous les mots que j'ai prononcé dans ma vie. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Marley sourit encore, toussa un peu et reprit :

- Je le savais... Je suis contente que tu me l'ai avoué. Parce que moi aussi.

Kitty sourit, ignorant les regards fixés sur elle :

- Merci. Je suis désolée. Je regrette tellement qu'il ai fallu que tu ne manque de mourir pour te l'avouer. Excuse-moi Marley pour tout, j'ai été stupide. Repose-toi maintenant. Les secours arrivent et je vais rester près de toi tout le temps qu'il faudra.

* * *

**Notes :** J'espère que cela vous a plu :). L'escalade est un de mes sport favoris et je suis bien placée pour savoir que si l'assureur n'est pas attentif, on peut facilement se blesser. Toutefois, je pense que les accidents comme ceux de Marley sont assez rares. J'ai volontairement laissé peu de termes techniques pour ne pas entraver la lecture des néophytes dans ce domaine, mais si jamais une "voie" est une portion de mur au sommet de laquelle passe la corde à laquelle on s'attache.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé ou si vous pensez que je devrais continuer dans ce domaine ^^. De même, si vous avez des critiques à me faire n'hésitez pas :).

A bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits,

Nema


End file.
